1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical appliances, and particularly to a retractable universal electric wall outlet having multiple power receptacle ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, electrical wall outlets are provided with no more than two power ports, and these ports are usually designed to receive the conventional blades or prongs of an AC (alternating current) power cord. If more devices and/or devices requiring other than AC power outlets are to be used, a separate power strip or distributor must be acquired to receive the additional and/or varied power cords. Besides the additional costs incurred, the use of additional power strips or distributors often presents an unsightly, tangled mess. Providing multiple and varied outlet ports in a single wall outlet would certainly be a popular acquisition for persons that utilize multiple devices (computers, phones, TVs, etc.). Thus, a retractable universal electric wall outlet solving the aforementioned problems is desired.